


光荣之战 Dagor Aglareb

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Dagor Aglareb, the "Glorious Battle", and how Maedhros grew to be a leaderWork of my fanbook "Age of Laure." See the video here: https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4912302





	1. Himring

“对于我们诺多而言，历史的面容既愤怒又悲伤。它像一道切开的伤口，提醒我们：不可掩藏，不可忘却……”

建筑师带领人群沿着螺旋状的楼梯拾级而上，穿过几座拥挤的书架和更多留空的位置，来到这个新落成的图书馆顶楼，不带温度的锋利光线透过玻璃窗从拱顶四周斜切下来。

“了解过去的记忆，和了解这片土地上山脉的高度、河流的位置一样重要——不管那些记忆饱含着怎样的痛苦。”

“这么久以来我看到的都是运输砖石的车辆、烧砼土的炉窑、销熔又重造的刀剑……我不知道这个地方还有这么多书籍，好像一下子冒出来一样……”Orelon小声对旁边的老师兼养父Vanimórë说。

“这可都是当年我们从阿门洲带来的呢。”

“是、是吗？”

年长者敲了敲少年的额头，“用脚趾想想也知道不是啊！那个时候我们只想着带武器，其他一切辎重都抛弃了。这些都是来到这里之后，学者在夜里空闲的时间凭记忆默写下来的，还有不少在这里学到的新知识。”他用眼神向Orelon示意了一下，“那边还有我的著作呢，《野漆树的二十二种药用方法》。”

少年有点不好意思，想凑近去看，但一下子被涌向出口的人群推往相反的方向。不过作为这里最有名的治疗师Vanimórë的学徒，他也知道野漆树的二十二种——好吧他至少还记得十种入药用途。图书馆外泛白的亮光立刻打断了他的思考，难得的细雨淅淅沥沥地飘着，把空气中的浮灰压了下去，整个要塞散发着冰凉的金属气味。

“也真是费事……再早些时候只有帐篷和临时搭建的木板房可以住，手要冻坏了吧？”

“我们用砖石和黏土建起层层壁垒，防御工事是我们的杰作和骄傲：它能抵挡火攻、投石甚至地道……但它不是全部。有哪个城市只有围墙呢？”

不过这里之前更像个大工地，Orelon心想，什么都不是，可以成为任何东西。仿佛以前母亲凭空从木条中刻出笛子的形状……

“……我们是Fëanáro的子民，无论在哪里都能建立起家园。”

轻声却足够坚定的话语如同一阵缓起的风散进空气中，Orelon愣了愣。

“老师您突然这么正经地说话，我都有点不太适应——疼！”

少年的脑门又被重重地敲了一下，旁边的Vanimórë不怀好意地大笑起来。

“野莓酒、米酒、麦酒、蜂蜜酒……”

“就这样，巨灯从高空坠落，双树拔地而起，阿尔达在百钟齐鸣中迎来重生……”诗人的声音随着风琴声抑扬顿挫地响起，随即便被笑声淹没。

“竣工典礼要开始了，谁还要听这么早的事情啦！”

“典礼正午才开始呢！别太着急……”

酒已经斟好了，不同颜色的液体表面折射出不同的面孔、发色，人们的语言中混杂着来自森林的北方辛达语和来自神居之地的旧昆雅。厚重的雨云下天色阴沉，只有云层边缘隐约透出金红的薄光。但这座城市在歌唱，她之前的疲倦和现在的热忱都刻在人们的脸上，压在建筑的横梁里。Orelon钻进人群，路过秩序井然的灰色石建房屋，飞快地向高处跑去，想在典礼开始之前占个好位置，差点还撞上了一辆运送布匹的马车。

“敬希姆凛！”热烈的交谈中，像打火石擦出火星一样，突然冒出这么一句话。Vanimórë微微眯起眼睛，将视线投向远处。

“敬希姆凛，和她的守卫者。”

 

结果最后Orelon还是没能挤到前排，他个子还不高，只好踮着脚，也看不清红发领主究竟做了什么手势，人群就奇迹般地安静下来。之前他也见到过几次Maedhros——他们说希姆凛的领主一直奔忙于工地、营房和议事厅之间，即使他的发色、身高和容貌都十分显眼，但因为他和城市相处得过于融洽，反而容易让人忽略他在场的事实：很难分辨那种饱满的力量与美的平衡是来自于一个人，还是整个城市。

“我的同胞们。”

Maedhros不疾不徐地用优美、熟练的辛达语开始了。

“我们的习俗是，在一项重要的工作完成之后，再用一番言辞赞颂它的荣耀。我个人觉得这样的话并没有什么意义；作品的光荣在于它本身，我们的能工巧匠铸造的剑，即使它完成之后没有得到半句称颂，它的锋利也不会有丝毫折损。而且，为什么是由我来说呢？垒砌砖石的人不是我，为炉窑鼓风的人不是我，淬打金属的人也不是我。如果让我勉强说一下自己最大的贡献，大概就是绘制了初期外围和内城的基础建筑的蓝图，虽然这套图纸当天就被我们的建筑家用红笔圈出了十三处有待改善的地方。”

人群中响起一阵友善的笑声，不少人把目光投向站在侧翼的建筑家，Maedhros也笑着继续下去。

“但是又必须是我来讲这些空话，因为，像你们的建筑家告诉我的那样，我是希姆凛的领主，Fëanor家族和其追随者的领导人，‘Maedhros殿下’。你们从提里安跟随我的父亲和我而来，或者原本居于此地，或者在黑暗大敌的阴影下来到这里寻求庇护。你们在永远寒冷的荒土上建造出辉煌的城市，给了我这样大的荣耀，能在最后为她带上一顶花冠。对于希姆凛，‘领主’这个头衔不足挂齿，她的子民才是她最珍贵的宝物。

“而我又能许诺你们什么呢？在希姆凛，在这样一个被鲜花和新绿遗弃的地方，恐惧和寒冷一样真实。这里的寒风能割开人的脸，才入冬的时候，触碰上冻的金属就可能被粘掉一层皮。这些小的教训尚不足道，在漫长的黑夜中滋生蔓长的对恐惧的想象更令人绝望。我不要求你们摒弃所有的恐惧——只有愚人才会无所畏惧——我要求你们面对它，正如我们即将面对的每一个严冬……”

他的话被毫无预兆地打断了，一只信鹰飞旋而下，敏锐的隼鸟不合时宜地找到了信件的主人。这让Maedhros不得不举起右臂让漆黑的信鹰停靠于其上，也无可避免地让他身体的残缺呈现在所有人面前，直到他用动作示意信鹰扑动翅膀，换了另一个姿势落在自己的肩侧。

Maedhros的身体微微僵硬了一瞬，但他并没有从台下的目光中捕捉到任何同情或鄙夷。他不带任何感情波动地回应了等待下文的听众。

“我曾经许诺复仇，为了我们失去的两任君王和无瑕的光明，为驱逐伤害过我们和我们亲人的黑暗大敌。但不只如此，我们自身，作为阿尔达最伟大的造物还能做到更多：我向你们许诺家园。这个家园由我们亲手建造，为了不屈服于黑暗和绝望的所有人，无论你们来自哪个地方、属于哪支族群。我向你们许诺创造的自由，和生活的尊严——是的，我向你们许诺自由和尊严。从今天开始，再没有人能审判我们，也没有人能毁灭我们；如果还有怀疑的话，这座城市的雏形在这里，我在这里。”

安格班合围东线的心脏希姆凛刚刚竣工的那一年，火焰的首生子对着他的人民、他的追随者、他的崇拜者们说，“在属于我们的光辉仍然在黑暗中灼烧着敌人时，精灵宝钻不能照亮的地方，我们也要将它点亮。

“就到这里吧，我已经浪费了足够多留给欢庆的时间……”

音乐和掌声压过了最后几个音节，Maedhros在人群的注意力转移之后取下信筒，上面刻着的是诺多至高王的家徽。他轻轻地梳理了几下动物的羽毛，漆黑的影子高鸣一声，在从四面八方涌来的交谈声中扑进了高空。

 

Maedhros从宴会上离开、向上来到城墙边缘的时候，傍晚时分开始的大雨刚刚停下不久。透过四周弥漫的雾气只能看到静滞的夜幕上冻得发白的一两颗星，不过这些倒是丝毫没有影响城市的心情。

这座城市的灵魂也同样兴奋；Maedhros的口腔中还残留着烈酒的辛辣气味，他无法否认对这片土地的喜爱。拥有一方领土，精良的骏马和忠诚的人民，探索、征服与建立秩序……Kurvo的理想需要一个完备的工坊和各处搜集来的珍贵材料，而他的理想需要更广阔的天地。现在他几乎得到了自己所希望的，几乎也能坚信自己所说的鼓舞人心的言辞——如果没有天鹅港海水中翻涌出的血沫、洛斯加尔的大火、父亲的死亡、桑戈洛锥姆……

他的心里一半是灰烬一半是火焰，那些城池赫赫的光荣愿景已经沾染上了鲜血。向死亡中寻求新生，向黑暗中寻求光明，最终得到的真的会是想象中的无瑕之光吗？还是——

在看不见星辰的夜晚，艾尔达沿着城墙将被雨浇熄的火把一一重新点燃。忽明忽暗的光线下，红色的长发偶尔会闪过金属质感的光泽。

对过去的悔恨或追念都已经毫无意义。誓言和诅咒仍然在驱逼着Fëanor的后代，但罪恶从今往后不会再次发生；Morgoth足够强大，现在没有活着的艾尔达比Maedhros更了解这一点，但恶魔并非不可战胜；如果贝烈瑞安德所有的精灵力量能够联合……

这很难，而且需要漫长的等待。他甚至不确定能不能得到至高王的支持，至于来自多索尼安、多瑞亚斯和西南方的响应更加希望渺茫。有一瞬间Maedhros为一种自己也无法控制的盲目乐观哑笑出来，右臂还未完全消去的疼痛也嘲讽般地变得强烈起来。

“是谁在那边？”

松脂燃烧的香味随着火光而来，夜巡的年轻士兵看清来人的面孔后连忙行礼。

“Maedhros殿下。”

士兵的灰色眼睛和这里所有人的一样，满载着冬天的疲惫和春日的生机。“为了希姆凛举办的宴会上可不能少了她的领主。接下来的火把请交给我吧。”

“那么……辛苦你了。”

半面城墙上的几十道火把已经燃起，在地面上投下晃动的影子。雨后的雾气中，辉煌的火光也变得好似很久以前的事物，燃烧在无限高远的世界边缘。

“不过，今天夜里是欢庆，大概也没有人注意城墙这边……”

Maedhros的视线越过重重丘陵投向东方，“有人能看到。”

是夜年轻的城市梦见了金色，梦见了火焰。


	2. Maglor’s Gap

第一纪元74年冬。

一切发生在一夜之间：强风突然从东北方向刮起，卷着雪霰、灰霾、烟尘和某种焦灼腐臭的气息，让人不愿去想象远处那些黑色潮水般攒动的半兽人部队所及之处发生了什么。上空的情况并不比地面好，Arien的日船早该驱驰于苍穹上方，如今只剩透过浓黑烟雾的一抹暗红，如同隐隐渗出的血。在低压盘旋着的黑云中，这抹红色漫肆而下，从英格林山脉流淌入大地的裂痕——那是舔舐着洛斯蓝平原和守望部队的邪火。

诺多的骑兵队沿着丘陵边界急速行进着。马蹄踏过软泥和碎冰混杂的地面，不安分地溅起一些泥水。红发的指挥官极目望向远处，也只能看到细刃般的一道红光；然而他知道，那条刀刃将要横扫而来，收割许多的灵魂了。

这个念头猛地挤压向他的胸口，让他的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，猝不及防地吸入了一口浑浊的空气，感到有某些郁燥的东西在烧灼着他的咽喉。不过烟霾并不是最糟的，大概是因为安格班的某种迷咒，每前进一步，都会有更深的阴影攀附在他们的意志之上；他自己也很难不受这种情绪的影响。

“已经过了小吉里安河啦。”Earrindo跟上来说。

他看起来倒是很有精神，和前夜累倒在希姆凛议事厅的信使判若两人。那个深夜Maglor的通讯官来得比Maedhros察觉到异动后派出去的侦查队更快，几乎是用自己的身体撞开了希姆凛的城门。Maedhros急匆匆地披上一件斗篷冲出了自己的房间，快步穿过连接居住区和大厅之间的走廊，在单调的脚步声中这条路变得前所未有地长。直到腥冷的气味扑面而来，他看到仍然气喘吁吁、正拿着水罐大口喝着水的年轻战士，头发上全是雪霰，面孔上灰土没来得及拭尽；软甲下的衬衫被汗水浸透，又逐渐凝结成冰，把衣服结实地黏在皮肤上。

“Earrindo，”Maedhros想问发生了什么，又觉得Maglor的信使出现本身就让这个问题没有意义了，于是最后只是说，“慢点喝。”

被只见过一两次面的领主念出名字似乎让年轻精灵的受到了一些鼓舞，虽然他刚开口的声音仍然哑得不成样子，“敌袭。”

“多少？”

“黑雾掩藏了他们的数量，但进攻一刻也没有停止……”他的声音哽了一下，“也没有减弱。”

这时被紧急召集来的将领陆续来了，议事厅中点起了明晃晃的灯，动物毛皮的气味和呼吸声一同重了起来。

“他们在数量上有压倒性的优势，以机动性极强的座狼为前锋，后续的骑兵用最大的速度和力量冲撞而来，试图扯开防线。同时，半兽人踩着堆砌起来的尸体顺着两侧的城墙而上。”Earrindo说，“我们击退了几次，但是……太多了。”

尽管描述着绝望的事实，Earrindo仍然保持着以他的年纪来说难得的冷静，“我们从没有见过如此疯狂的攻势。Kanafinwë殿下说，不能冒着全军覆没的危险继续死守下去。他能做的是在疏散边境附近住民的同时坚持三天——乐观的话——然后放弃领地，撤退向可以撤退的地方。

“——隘口请求支援。”

Maedhros觉得自己能想象到他骄傲的兄弟说出这句话时的语气和表情，甚至于风雪中紧绷着的轮廓、灰色的虹膜上倒映着的血火、以及刀刃插入骨骼间血肉的钝响——但他使自己不去深思，因为它们只会影响正确的判断。

“这是理智的决策。”他听见自己利落地说，“希姆凛将会尽可能地提供援助。不过……”

骑兵队长Tyultarë——一位Maedhros麾下罕见的金发精灵——抢先一步说出了他的疑惑，“这里和阿格隆通道还是平静的——那样集中的攻势目的在于速破。然而即使通过了隘口，一旦战线拉长他们也将失去数量优势。想必Morgoth不会天真地以为凭借这些兵力就能控制整个东贝尔兰？”

“不能排除它们通过隘口之后向西，南北夹击的打算。虽然这是个糟糕的计划。”指挥官Carmon补充到。

“不是一般的糟糕。他们会发现自己夹在辛姆拉德和萨吉里安之间，一边是死，另一边也是死。”Tyultarë这句有些轻佻的发言得到了Carmon的瞪视。他们之间的争执也不是第一次了，但现在Maedhros无心关注这些。他想了想，“如果只是探查我们的实力，代价未免过于高昂了。如果是想从一个缺口涌入东贝尔兰，这样高消耗的方式又难以为续……他们是如何组织行动的？”他转向Earrindo。

“大概是传统的方阵编组，由半兽人指挥官调度各个小队。”

这让他更确定了之前的想法，仅凭半兽人规划的战术不可能在吉里安流域立足。它们会像决堤的洪水，流到平缓的地势就趴伏下去。那么这场无征兆的战争意义为何……他暂时没什么头绪，而时间却鲜明地、恶意地流逝着，提醒他只有三天，没什么时间留给仔细的质疑了。

“确认希姆凛附近的安全后，调动……”

叮！异样的寂静中，时钟上的一个指针移动了一格。和着节拍般，年轻的传信官摇了摇，就像麦穗一样缓慢又轻盈地倒了下去，就像远处许多个精灵的躯体一样倒了下去。大厅里的灯光一下子白亮得刺眼，剑鞘和烛台上雕花的细节都清晰可见。

 

幸好据随后赶到的治疗师诊断，Earrindo的晕厥只是由于连日的身心重负加上轻度脱水所致，只休息了一夜就恢复了。现在他精力充沛地随着援军前行，反而让Maedhros觉得振奋了一些。

“照这个速度应该能赶得上。”Maedhros冲他笑了一下，回答道。他们这样沉默地继续走着，直到Maedhros的马突然踟蹰起来。维林诺的骏马对危险有着比精灵更敏锐的直感，他下意识地拔出长剑一挡，听见金属碰撞的清脆响声，然后才看到一支箭落在雪地上。箭镞上一眼就能看出淬了毒，这只能是安格班的杰作。

“……这么快就被突破了吗？”

突然的袭击让整支队伍停了下来，立刻做好了战斗的准备。这个地形对他们不利，Maedhros环视着四周，除了生着光秃树木的丘陵，只有自墨黑云脚下向周围延伸的灰白色大地，和半空中随风旋转的雪粒。弓箭手Orelon率先找到了敌人，几发箭矢，便有个影子从高处坠落下来。

那个影子比起半兽人，更像是个精灵，周身沾染着Maedhros绝不会认错的、从安格班带来的莫大的黑暗。

 

有些事Maedhros能够预料到，比如战争。战争有如每夜洒落的星光，注定是要到来的，即便白日Arien的光芒同荣耀和业绩一般闪眼。如果它不来，Fëanor的儿子们自己也会去追逐它，为了复仇或者誓言。有些事是预料不到的，比如这把出自他的五弟之手的左手剑，第一次在正式的战役中使用，挥向的却不是黑暗大敌的手下。明净的、没怎么沾过血的利刃上倒映着一个独手精灵的面孔，他的嘴唇绷成一条线，眼睛却过于明亮，甚至有些凶狠了；一些碎发落在一旁，是带着些金属光泽的高傲的红色。这是剑看见的他，或许也是他的敌人们、他的……无辜的牺牲者们看见的他。他的罪责是源于杀戮，赎罪却需要更多的杀戮……这个Maedhros眨了眨眼，随着一道反光消失了。

雪渐渐地下大了，四野苍茫寥廓。一段时间的寂静后他们小心翼翼地前行，零星的影子随之从树木、岩石、雪堆后生长出来，越来越多。

空气倏然紧绷，一波箭雨猛地扫了过来！

这些乱箭和刚刚那支不同，是没有淬毒的，工艺十分粗糙，角度和速度也只是能捕获野兽的水准，很难对诺多的骑兵队构成威胁——除了耽搁了他们许多时间之外——但其中的恶意却是明显的。无端发动攻击的似乎是一个Avari部落，而不是突破了隘口防线的半兽人，这个事实说不上是让Maedhros觉得更轻松还是更沉重：什么样的精灵会在大敌压境的情况下反而攻击自己的同胞呢？

不能确定这支黑暗精灵是不是受到Morgoth的指使至此，加之Avari向来擅长借助地形隐匿身形，Maedhros没有让士兵全力反击，只希望一边防守一边尽早离开这片区域。但焦虑因为缓慢的行进速度不断地加重；发现只使用弓箭不起效果的黑暗精灵推出了简陋的投石车，一部分诺多不得不分散开破坏这些器械，而始作俑者又飞快地逃得无影无踪了。

红发的精灵沉静地观察着进攻的规律，然后猛地夹紧了马腹，冒险朝着东南方一片矮松林的方向驱策而去，侧身躲开了背后的几根冷箭，在目标再次隐匿之前迅捷地掉头，直接拦在了首领模样的黑暗精灵面前。

“藏身在黑暗之中的遥远亲族。”他说，使自己的声音听起来尽量礼貌，虽然他不确定是否做到了这一点，“我们只想通过这里，无意与你们产生冲突。”

他们并非第一次见面；在Fëanor的儿子们刚来到东贝尔兰的时候，他们以不逊于已故父亲的兴趣探索周围的环境、种族和语言。即使在那些混杂着真相和谎言的故事散播开来后，一些在北方游荡着的灰精灵仍然会向要塞寻求庇护，而心绪高扬的新领主们也乐意提供给他们居住之所——不过不包括这一群。Maedhros记得当时隐藏在葱郁森林之中那双充满猜忌的眼睛。当时他已习惯于面对遥远亲族表露出的不同程度的不友善，但仍然希望和他们有一些交流，“我是Maedhros，一个诺多精灵，希姆凛的领主，我和我的族人从海对岸返回此地。我能否得知你的名字？”

他没有得到任何回答；仿佛蛇隐入草丛一样，这个不知规模、不知起源也不知姓名的族群躲藏了起来，此后在他偶尔去东边低谷或萨吉里安的路上也没有再遇到。

这个小插曲并没有给Maedhros留下太多印象，毕竟Avari有种连维拉也不能使其动摇的偏执。而现在他们的领导者回答了他，“Anchior。”他身材比诺多精灵要矮小瘦削很多，穿的是粗纺和麻布和兽皮混合的某种衣料，表情却显出与原始简陋的服装不相称的傲慢。Tyultarë带着一些人追了上来，而Anchior身后也站着他的同族，双方形成了一种古怪的对峙局面。

黑暗精灵仰起头，看了看诺多们发亮的盔甲和武器，转了转眼珠说，“我的族人比你们想象的更多，你们不知道有多少支箭正瞄准你们，骄傲的一族。”

他的口音和北方辛达语没有多少相似之处，大概是由于长期隔离的原因，反而保留了很多早期精灵语的发音和句式。

“而这些箭会一枝也射不中目标，如你们刚才所见的那样。”Maedhros有些愠怒地说，“但我们无意挑起冲突。”

“你们已经做了。你们杀死了我的同族。我们被威胁，就会反击。”

“那是因为你们善良好客的同族先用淬了毒的箭镞欢迎我们。”Tyultarë冷笑了一声，“我们总得回报点什么相同的……”

这句话明显激起了Anchior的不满，“——我们不会主动袭击，和你们不同。你们或许认为自己强大，占地为城，称自己为这里的‘领主’。但我们的愤怒会像影子一直追逐着你们，烧毁你们的营帐，污染你们的饮水，砍断你们的桥梁。”

“他或许曾经是你们的同族，但现在已经不是了；我们有充分的理由相信Morgoth腐蚀了他的心智，将他变成邪恶的一员。这邪恶对你们和对我们同样有威胁，是我们唯一的敌人。”

“我们不信任非自己亲眼所见的事物。”Anchior刻薄地说。

不常见地，Fëanor的儿子为这种不可理喻的固执而恼火起来。他缓慢地呼吸了一口刺鼻的空气，等到某些东西沉淀在肺部的时候，保持平静地说，“你们没见过安格班。把尸体找来看看吧。”

Anchior用了不长和时间和他的族人低声商量：除了致命的箭伤和坠地造成的淤血之外，那个精灵的尸体上有再凶恶的野兽也无法造成的狰狞伤痕，皮肤干皱得像一张废纸，但依旧可以辨认出脖颈后烙印的邪恶徽记。此外，他带着即使是Moriquendi也不会使用的毒药。等到Anchior再次瞪视着诺多精灵，话语依旧强硬，但Maedhros从中听出了某种挫败感，“我们当中没有人看见他先发起袭击。”

“那是因为你们只能看见自己所认定的。阿门洲的光辉都不曾使你们动心。”他带着微不足道的快意回答。

黑暗精灵的嘴角讽刺地上扬起来。

“如果那里真的那么好，你们为什么会返回，并为贝尔兰带来战争？”

他没期待回答，就转过身走回自己的族群中。“尽管你们以恶意来揣测，”Maedhros听见自己的声音出乎意料地平淡，“我仍要给你们提醒：北方的敌人倾巢而出，他们的目标不仅仅是我们。当你们需要的时候，希姆凛仍然会提供庇护之所。”

“如果你是在表达善意——我们不愿卷入你们的战争中，也不会信任任何一方，因为你们双方都十分强大，是否与我们为善全凭你们的意志；对我们来说你们和他们是同样的。我们不喜欢把自己的安危寄托在别的种族的意志上。我们不信任其他人，正如你们诺多的大人们之间也互不信任一样。”

“你怎么敢——”

Maedhros以目光制止了将手放上剑柄的Tyultarë，任凭那些荒野中的游荡者离开了。

“这或许只是Morgoth不成器的诡计之一……我们有我们要做的事情。”

Tyultarë向他道歉，同时不无愤慨地说，“也许他们的心智也以某种方式被污染了。我恐怕将来会在战场上再遇见他们呢。”

“可能吧。”Maedhros以一种异于平时的模棱两可的语气回答。他发现自己并不能反驳Anchior所说的某些内容……虽然他一直构想着北方所有精灵种族能够毫无罅隙地合作，如一道移动的长墙逼近钢铁山脉。他出神地想着，直到Tyultarë提醒他，“您眉头皱得可真紧呀。”

“我们要更快地赶路了。”

队伍再次行进起来，天色比上一刻更昏暗了，积雪开始逐渐变厚，日船的远离让这个世界每一刻都变化着颜色和明暗。Tyultarë的话让Maedhros意识到自己需要看上去更振奋一些才好；他回忆自己过去路过这里，一个冬天的清晨，天亮得很早，地面和天空一样都是银蓝色，山峦守口如瓶，柔软的积雪温柔地驮着一片高高的树枝，颤颤巍巍地抖落下些雪块，发出沙沙的声响……对再次见到这种景象的期待让Maedhros露出了由衷的微笑。但他随即想到自己并没有在冬天的早晨来过这里，这些鲜明的想象多半来自于Makalaurë的某封书信，提醒他时间所剩无多了：

“……但是随即所有的事物都不同了，一团金色的光从笔挺的线条间缓缓地抬起头来，向着地面边缘伸出淡红色的双臂，天空上混杂着的一片颜色……哎，真是和你说不明白！你应该多来看看的，这是维林诺从不会有的样子：太阳从冰封的蓝色树林中升起，好像永远不会黯淡。”

 

————————————

 

诺多援军在第三天的凌晨和半兽人的部队遭遇。比骑兵到达更早的是弓兵的箭雨，随后弧形的队伍猛地冲撞敌方的侧翼，在短时间内就撕开了一条裂口。浓墨般的夜色压下来，只有偶尔投下的火球炸开的时候点亮了四周堆积在血和泥之上的半兽人尸体。精灵一方鲜有伤亡，希姆凛几十年的练兵显现出了成效。

但乐观的局势没有能够继续下去。渐渐地，借助数量上的优势，半兽人组成了半包围圈，诺多的攻势却弱了下来。就算一个精灵能对付十几个甚至更多Morgoth不堪的造物，Ilúvatar的子女仍然会疲倦；只有零零散散的一些箭落下来，然后诺多开始后撤，阵形也变得零乱。

“Glob búbhost!”半兽人指挥官得意地骂了一句，然后下令，“追击！”

低沉糙哑的号角声在充满血腥气的长夜中回荡着。

 

“上！下！侧挡！下！前！左！……”

Orelon跟着提示稳稳地应接着对手的招式。大概十招过后，当他应该向上拦击时，却直接向前刺了过去，用自己的剑尖绕过对方的剑尖，试图扰乱方向从而找到攻击的机会。他的计划成功了一半——拨开了对方的剑，自己却因为重心不稳踉跄了一下，对面高大的红发精灵只用了一个反挡的动作就把他的木剑震落在地上。

这是十几年前的事情了。那个时候他刚加入新兵训练不久，因为射箭的准头出奇地好而闻名，不过近战方面就要逊色很多了。但这仍然没有阻止他信心满满地向偶尔来训练营巡视的Maedhros提出比试的请求。虽然知道自己肯定会输，不过能跟希姆凛的领主多过上几招，作为新兵也是让人兴奋的事情了，毕竟Maedhros可是个活着的传奇。

然而这个带着神秘感的传奇精灵真的出现的时候，却意外地平易近人。“这样似乎不太公平。”Maedhros想了想，“我的年龄比你长很多，经验也更丰富。但是你肯定不希望我让着你吧。”

Orelon点点头，听到自己心里的想法被说出来有些惊讶。

“我希望您尽全力。将来真到了战场上，半兽人们肯定也不会手下留情。”

他停顿了一下，突然发现刚刚的话有些奇怪，连忙补充到，“当然我不是在把您和它们混为一谈——”

围观的人群中响起了一阵哄笑声，Orelon觉得自己的脸开始发烫。

“那么看一下你的反应能力吧。”Maedhros想到了一个解决方案，“我不让着你，不过我会给你一些提示。接下来了，就算平手。”

“……不算我赢吗？”

Maedhros愣了下，随即好笑地回答，“半兽人们也不会告诉你该怎么接招啊。”

这下Orelon的脸彻底通红了，只好把注意力转移到比试上，结果没一会儿功夫，木剑就因为一个失误脱手落到地面。他一边拾起剑，趁背过身的时候对后面看笑话的同伴做了个鬼脸，一边听见Maedhros说，“利用巧劲弥补力量上的不足，这个想法不错，不过还是要先稳住。”说着他把剑抛回给对面的新兵训练官，表情近似于愉快了。不不过更吸引Orelon的是双方一抛一接的动作——干脆利落，他希望自己有一天也能做出这种潇洒的姿态。

他有模有样地鞠了个躬，“感谢您的指导。”他抬起头，眼睛亮着光，像北方夏季漫长的白昼，“我还有很多时间练习。等到遇到了真的战争，作为您的剑，绝不会再犯同样的错误。”

希姆凛的夏季也算不上炎热，只有赭色的地面上伏着黄绿的草梗。黯淡的太阳仿佛挂在极高极远的世界尽头，没什么温度，洒下一片发白的光芒。等一天的训练结束，他跑去找Vanimórë，兴冲冲地讲述这个不寻常的经历，没想到被嘲笑了一番。

“才过十几招，就好意思说出口吗？”黑发的治疗师夸张地摇了摇头，“我怎么教出你这种学生……要我说，你根本不擅长这个，还不如跟我多学点实用的东西。”

“才不咧。”年轻的精灵撇撇嘴，“等到真正的战争开始了，我也想给亲生父母报仇，亲手把那个恶魔赶出去。……而且，殿下今天看起来似乎心情很好的样子。”

“可能是想起了以前的什么事情吧。”Vanimórë把一种镇痛药扔进蒸馏锅，开始点火，“以前，他也是这么教Findekáno殿下的。”

不算大的房间里，渐渐弥漫起了微苦的清香。

“Findekáno……Fingon殿下？！是多尔露明那位以英勇闻名的王子？”Orelon有些吃惊地问，“我总觉得那么厉害的精灵，从出生起就是那样……原来那么早就开始为了杀死恶魔、守护领土而练习了啊。”

北境的每个精灵都听过Fingon的名号，甚至他随手把金丝编在辫子里的习惯也引起了一股模仿的热潮：有的母亲会在孩子的辫子里编一小段金线，期望孩子长大后能同样强壮勇敢。

“没人出生的时候头上就挂着‘英勇’的称号。况且那个时候哪有什么恶魔啊？”Vanimórë转过身瞪着他，“过来帮我盯着火。”

Orelon有些不情愿地过去，“那没有敌人，又为什么要拿起剑呢？”

“问得好……”Vanimórë微微眯起了眼。Orelon以为他又要讲什么古老的故事时，却得到了一句反问，“你又为什么要拿起剑呢？”

Orelon觉得这个问题的答案显而易见，但要说出口却找不到合适的措辞。后来他也没太花心思去仔细想过，十几年间虽然一直在为战事做准备，但和平的日子久了，训练、巡查甚至外勤也没什么紧张感。现在白昼的光一片一片地从他身边剥落下去，周围是一片浓雾缭绕的黑暗。他听见旁边的Tyultarë小声地提醒，“不要走神。”

“抱歉！”他慌乱地应答了一句，又连忙压下了声音。尽管之前从来没有参加过任何一场正式的战役，Orelon仍然能察觉这次突如其来的战斗极为重要，会被记在将来的史书上也说不定。他们借着夜色埋伏在隘口偏西的山脉中，一个错误的举动就有可能送命，甚至更糟。

金发的骑兵队长轻轻地笑了一下，“紧张了？”

“……还好。”Orelon觉得喉咙很干，吞咽了一下，“只是这些喽啰太让人烦躁了，怎么也杀不完。”

他们静静地等待着。之前诺多援军故意放慢了速度开始后撤，就是为了将半兽人过于集中的兵力拉开，引到这片山谷，以免陷入与隘口守军相似的困境。前方的人马迅速重整队形，没入山间通道的两侧；Maedhros带着少数人手殿后，以吸引更多的追兵涌来。四下一片寂静，直到最前头Tyultarë带领的分队听到越来越近的踏雪声从他们下方掠过，转眼就分散开来。

Orelon举起了弓。他知道紧接着，在半兽人们抬起盾来防守的时候，两侧的黑暗中就会生出精钢打造的利刃，对准恶魔的爪牙。连旁边比他经验丰富得多的骑兵队长Tyultarë语气也兴奋了起来。

“——宴会要开场了，欢迎各位的光临。”

 

一道挣开了北境上方黑云的纯净光芒宣告了黎明的到来。雪停了，温和的暖金色映出满地丑陋的尸体。尽管连日行军加上一夜战斗十分疲惫，队伍仍然因为首战告捷而士气高涨。信鹰矫健地盘旋而下，优美的动作也似乎在庆祝着胜利。传令官带着些小心翼翼的喜悦问他们的领导者，“向东，还是向南？”

“向西。”出乎他的意料，Maedhros回答，“回希姆凛休整，去多索尼安。”

“可是隘口——”

“刚收到的消息，隘口昨夜陷落了，所有的人员已经撤向南边。”

红发精灵的目光从远处收了回来。

“我们夜里清理掉了一部分，剩下的交给辛姆拉德和萨吉里安吧。我想多索尼安那里恐怕有更棘手的敌人需要对付，他们的防备又最薄弱。”

连日零散的思绪渐渐连接起来，构成一幅比较明朗的图景：如果Morgoth的目标不在东贝尔兰的任何一个精灵驻地，这样的消耗战对于试探兵力而言又似乎过于奢侈，排除这些情况，只有“牵制东西两翼的兵力，趁机占领多索尼安高地以切断精灵的防线”是合理的解释了。两天之后，从西线传来的消息验证了他的推测。Orodreth驻守的西瑞安通道同样被攻破，Turgon和Finrod集结兵力应对涌入西贝尔兰的半兽人部队，Fingon留下防守希斯隆和多尔露明区域，至高王则一路东行，带领精锐驰援已经点起烽火的多索尼安。

在精灵们简单地清理战场、埋葬少数牺牲者期间，Earrindo前来向Maedhros告别，准备南下寻找Maglor和隘口的残军。“我的任务完成了，我为隘口带来了援助，”他说，“不管结果如何，我现在应当回去汇报。”

“按照信上所说，他们应该在前往辛姆拉德的路上。”Maedhros点点头，“如果情况没有变得更糟的话。……代我向Kano问好。之后可能会有一段艰难的日子，不过他比我更擅长应对这些。”

Earrindo向他鞠了个躬，“我会的。希望能有机会与您再见。”

他扯了下缰绳调转了方向，不久就消失在了晨光与烟霾交汇的地平线。

也许他们还能再次在战场上相遇。Maedhros毫无根据地想到，尽管他知道不论是对一个擅长追踪和隐藏的通信兵、还是对一个有丰富指挥和战斗经验的诺多王族，前路都同样危险难测。但这并不妨碍他在内心深处抱着这样乐观的希望。

艾尔达们认为希望来自于对神的信仰，相信神不会任凭自己的首生儿女被黑暗——无论来源于外界还是自己的内心——所剥夺。[1]但是现在他们是被神诅咒的一群，从踏上海岸这边的土地开始就不是在为神而战斗了。神位缺失的大地上，流亡的艾尔达像一群孤狼，希望只能来自于自身和同胞。

 

[1]The History of Middle-earth 10, The Debate of Finrod and Andreth.


	3. Dorthonion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of feanor

诺多的白公主，手中雁羽形状的长刀闪着寒光，在纷扬的大雪中缓缓划出一道横线。随后她将左手也覆上了刀柄，迅捷地在空中旋转了一圈，卷起一阵厉风呼啸而来！

此时四下肃静，只有和着某种节奏的脚步声和刀刃带着的风声。一些较低的松枝被砍断，和压在其上的积雪一起落在地面上。Aredhel借势向左下斜砍下去，弓步向前上挑的同时随着身形调整步伐，然后是右下；刀刃劈在空气中强健有力，如果对面是半兽人，毋庸置疑每一刀都足以致命。随后她撤步并腾出了左手，减轻一些力道换取平衡，借旋转的姿势横扫了一圈，落在她乌木黑长发上的雪片也被抖落开来。接着又是一套招式，末了她稳稳地立住脚步，长刀收势，插回腰间的刀鞘中。

“Nelyo！”她转过身，随便地捋了下有些散开的头发，转了转眼珠，“父亲在找我？”

“马上有个会议。”Maedhros示意了一下方向，又玩笑般地说，“想不到这么多年之后，我还是得担负起把你抓回去的重任。”

“那是因为你以前把任务完成得太出色了，我根本逃不过。”Aredhel装作忘记了堂兄有时也会成为共犯的事实，假意抱怨道，不过还是快步跟了上来，踮起脚掸掉了他肩上的一层积雪。

“……所以Ñolofinwë陛下最后是怎么同意让你参战的？”

“因为Ñolofinwë陛下知道我是和你们同样出色的战士。”黑发的精灵公主眨了眨眼，夸张地模仿着Maedhros略显客气的语调。即使在现在战事陷入僵局的时候，她仍然能给这片贫瘠寒冷的高地带来一些积极的影响。“我每见到你一次，你都比上一次恢复得更好。我比之前更进步了，你这些年把自己钉在希姆凛的城墙上，没看到我们都有了多少变化呀。”

是这样。Maedhros想，似乎在追赶日月更替的速度，他们被淬打成更加骄傲坚固的样子，因为这片土地要求他们做到更多。

“不过我倒觉得你没有怎么变……仍然像团炉火，不受黑暗、寒冷和时间的侵袭。”

“我把它当成赞赏好了。”Aredhel停了下来，扬起头孩子气地凝视着对方，又带着一种与她年轻的面貌不相符的成熟。

“你真是变了不少。”她认真地说，“你的鼻尖被冻得发红了。”

他们同时笑了起来，加快脚步回营地了。

 

Fingolfin坐于营帐的中央，在他的周围聚集了从第一家族到第三家族的王室成员，他一如以往在提里安的宫廷时一样，像天平的支点般维持着理性与平衡。营帐外红色、银蓝和赤金的旗帜烈烈招展，这种场景上次出现还是在伊芙琳湖畔，毁灭同繁荣一样将曾经分裂的艾尔达们相连。

四周厚实的毛毡仍时不时随着厉风鼓动，不过帐内的炉火很旺，Maedhros和Aredhel掀开门帘时带进来的一阵寒意很快就和衣服上的雪一起融开了。他们只简短地问候了一下，就迅速进入正题。多索尼安的领主们中年长的那个反常地消沉，或许是由于他的独子仍然重伤昏迷，尽管他竭力不表现出任何情绪[1]。

“之前有过一次进攻……是半兽人和座狼，从这几处。”Angrod在一幅展开的地图上标记了几个地点，“黑雾干扰了监视塔的视野，让他们得以靠得很近，不过我们用弩箭和燃烧弹挡了下来。然后就是你们到达的那天。”

Fingolfin和Maedhros到达得相当及时，当日就极其凶险地遇上了Morgoth主力部队的第二次进攻，因着两翼夹击的优势取得了一场小胜。但战士的疲惫和天气的恶化让他们无法继续追击，只好返回高地，给了敌人整顿和集结更多兵力的机会。

“目前据监视人员的回报，他们有任何发动攻击的意图吗？”至高王问。

Aegnor摇了摇头，“地形对我们有利，每一次失败的攻击都是巨大的消耗，他们大概也察觉到了这点。前两次我们堪堪挡了下去，下一次恐怕只会更加凶猛。”

“尽管如此，休整队伍保持警惕，等待东西线的稳固，也是目前最好的方法。”

“……在不考虑后勤补给的情况下的确如此。这些天大量拉德罗斯的平民前来寻求庇护，我们没有太多的庄稼和畜牧，这个季节……”

“我们随军大概有十天的补给。”Fingolfin望向Maedhros的方向，后者也报出了自己部队的，“八天。”

“已经派人到附近搜寻猎物，但若进入持久战仍需要调运。药物也处于短缺，西瑞安岛逃来的人多半都受伤了，士兵中出现冻伤的情况很普遍。……这是我们的疏漏，没料到Morgoth会想跨越南边的峭壁。”Aegnor听上去略有些沮丧。

“我们所有人的疏漏——但这不应该是我们讨论的内容。”

Fingolfin打断了侄子的发言，不过语气比起责备更像安抚。

“还有一个选择是进攻。”Maedhros说，“凭借上次的接触，联军的人数对抗那些半兽人有较大的胜算。”

“我们不知道Morgoth是否还有隐藏的力量。”

Aegnor点头补充了一句，“能见度太低了，监视塔很难发挥作用。”

“如果有绝对的数量优势，它们会一齐进攻，就像对西瑞安通道和隘口一样。”Aredhel比了个手势。

“我们的敌人也许是个赌徒，但我们不是，”沉默了片刻后Fingolfin说，“先联系多尔露明和辛姆拉德，派分队沿威斯林山麓探查敌人的规模。”

没有人表示异议，除了Aredhel自以为没人看到地咬了咬嘴唇。会议迅速地结束了，回去各自部署之前Fingolfin询问了一下Orodreth的情况。“敌人的武器上有某种妨碍止血的物质，不过他现在没有生命危险了，”Angrod轻声说，似乎这句话就让他筋疲力尽，“我们在考虑……什么时候告诉他。”

在撤向多索尼安的路上，护送伤员、女性和孩子的队伍被突袭的半兽人分队冲散了。等到护卫再次找到他们时，看到年幼的公主紧紧地抱着刚出生不久的弟弟，旁边是他们母亲的尸体。

Fingolfin的嘴唇动了动，仿佛准备说什么的样子，但是最终两个为人父者只是交换了一个眼神，然后Angrod无言地离开了。

天已经完全暗了，只有更加肆虐的疾风裹着雪片，如Ossë掀起的巨浪砸在无水的海面上。这时外面似乎起了一些骚动，远望南边的主城区，原本一片漆黑的视野中出现了闪烁的红光。不久卫兵慌慌张张地跑了过来汇报：

“……他们毒死了守卫，在粮食和草料上洒了油……烧了仓库。两个背叛者。”

 

————————————

 

一个男性精灵——昨夜的纵火者之一——被捆住双手，跪在地上。他也没有怎么挣扎，面孔上流露的痛苦已经慢慢地变成漠然了。

多索尼安的主议事厅被临时用作了审判的场所。除了领导者、负责审讯和记录的官员，还有三支队伍从战士到指挥官不同职阶的人组成的旁听席。战时一切从简，不过他们还是按照之前草拟的法律进行了指证。Orelon在后排也没怎么听清楚，似乎犯案者是因为家人被Morgoth抓去，才在恐惧和要挟之下……

“喂，”旁边的Galion用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“你听说昨天Tyultarë和Angrod殿下的卫队长差点打起来的事吗？”

“为什么啊？”虽然这么问，不过Orelon想想他的长官平时的脾气，多半也猜到了。

“一开始是为了粮仓的事情恼火，毕竟是我们队的人……后来不知道怎么就变成提旧账了呗，天底下的吵架都是这样的。还有什么弑亲啊诅咒啊……”

诅咒。Orelon拼命回忆着，他觉得之前肯定听Vanimórë说过这些：不可掩藏，不可忘却。当然还有各种版本的传言，比如说他最喜欢的养父和最崇拜的Maedhros殿下都是红眼睛的魔鬼。“你相信那些吗？”Orelon凑近了，小声地问。

Galion挠了挠头，“不知道。不过我相信Maedhros殿下。”

我也是。Orelon刚想回答，但是被前面的声音打断了。

“……我犯了罪行，供认不讳。”

“你的同谋逃向哪里了？”

没有回答。

“这里每条通道都有把守，他没有机会逃脱。”

精灵叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“我请求死罪的裁决。我不愿背叛同胞，也无法忍受眼看着亲人受折磨，只要活着，就不得不受他们驱使。”

“在座有异议吗？”

裁决定下后是一阵尴尬的沉默——由于这种事情以前从未发生过，所以也没有指定过执行者。过了一会儿Maedhros站了起来，“他属于我的部队。”他走上前去对罪犯说，“你请求死亡，你将得到它。你的家人——如果我们能解救出那些囚徒——会得到善待。”

Orelon只看到剑光明晃晃地一闪，然后前面的Vanimórë转过身，恰到好处地挡住了他的视线。老师明亮的灰眼睛盯着他，据说曾经见过双树光辉的眼睛，才会亮得这么吓人。等他回过神的时候听到不远处低沉的、略带沙哑却让人安定的声音说，“……Morgoth轻视了我们，才会觉得这样的手段就足以破坏信任。他惧怕这种信任，因为它将我们联合起来，让危险成为转机，让我们胜过他。精灵必须杀死精灵的事情，以后再也不会发生。”

 

诺多第三任至高王，也是贝尔兰的第二任，看到自己最年长的侄子造访时并不意外。在Maedhros把厚重的外套挂在支架上时，他又拿来一个杯子倒了些酒，等对方走过来坐下的时候递给他。

“像我们昨天设想的一样，”Maedhros盯着杯子里不算澄清的液体，“另一个从阿那赫通道故意留下的出口逃了出去。”

突发事件打乱了精灵一方原定的计划。军队中的小骚动是一方面，Maedhros和Angrod已经迅速地作出了相应处理，并对发生争端的人作出了处罚。让Fingolfin欣慰的是，Orodreth的状况并没有影响Arafinwë次子明智的判断力。另一方面，原本就短缺的物资几乎被毁了一大半，等待支援又需要时间，这促使他们放弃维持现状的打算，尽快采取行动：利用背叛者和逃窜回去的半兽人分队散播诺多诸势力间不和、并有大批人因不满撤向南方的消息，在阿那赫通道留出破绽，吸引敌人出动，以期在内线速战速决。如果敌人仍无动静，他们只能放弃战略防守的优势选择主动进攻——但就诺多最近在东西两翼的胜况，安格班也没有继续拖延的成本了。

“为了即将到来的战事，以及胜利。”

Fingolfin微微举杯。随即金属碰撞的声音响起。

“为了即将到来的战事，以及胜利。”

“但你过来不仅是为了汇报消息吧。”Fingolfin直白地说。帐内明亮的灯光让他的面孔更加轮廓分明，甚至相对于他的长辈身份而言，这个面孔不乏磨砺、却仍过于年轻了。

Maedhros鲜见地犹豫了一下。“……关于上午的事情。”

“你和Angaráto已经解决了它。”

“我想知道这样是否是正确的。”

Fingolfin抬起头，“我认识的Neylafinwë极少怀疑自己的决定。”

“我不怀疑这是目前最好的解决方式。只是……”

“看吧，这句话的另一个意思就是‘正确’。你已经有答案了。”

Maedhros的嘴角微微地扬起，似乎思索了一会，然后笑了出来，既像是自嘲也像是获得了些许轻松感。

“我一百岁左右的时候去宫廷见习，”他说，“祖父不喜欢的麻烦事会交给我处理，我总相信自己能想出最妥当的方法。遇到难以断定的情况，还可以找您商量，甚至有时Aulë也会给我一些建议——不仅仅是关于工艺方面的。但在这广袤苍茫、危机四伏的土地上，只有信任我的追随者们，期待我做出决定，并且期待我为自己的决定负全部的责任。这些倒不在我所学过的范围内了。”

似乎是觉得自己说了太多，按照自己的标准有些情绪化了，Maedhros停下来，重新把两个杯子斟满了酒。

“那么你是在指责过去的老师不够尽责了。”

“绝无此意。”

Maedhros表示歉意般地举了举酒杯。

“或许过去，我凭借多二十年的经历还勉强可以教你一些东西。不过在这里，我们是刚学会走路的婴孩，都是贝尔兰的学生，学习战争，建立制度。这是我们曾经向往、追寻的自由。”Fingolfin也端起杯子，“平原和山川，星光和流水……代价是责任和孤独。”

“正如和平的代价是战争和死亡。我们向他们许诺自由的家园，繁荣的国度，为此却要驱动他们投向战争，就像将煤炭投入火中……‘残酷却必要’。”

这个说法是他从两个弟弟——Turkafinwë和Kurufinwë——那里学来的，虽然Maedhros猜测他们用起这两个词的语气和情形，Ñolofinwë多半不会赞同。

“但你知道我们和Morgoth只能有一方存活，当另一方的血流干的时候。”

“我知道，”Maedhros说，“而且恐怕比任何人都更清楚这一点。”

至高王注视着他；Maedhros可以放心自己不会从Fingolfin的眼睛中看出任何的同情。他们在交谈中可以把任何棘手的问题放上台面讨论，并且不用担心会被多余的感情——不论是关切还是厌恶——所干扰。

“你见过Findekáno小时候学走路的样子。”突然Fingolfin提起了另一个轻松的话题，像是在对Maedhros说，也像是讲给自己听，“我不怎么会去抱他，因为觉得不管摔了多少次，他能自己走路总是好的。”

“您也从不怀疑自己的决定啊。”

Fingolfin站了起来，掀开营帐的门帘。“雪停了，我们可以出去待一会儿，如果这能帮助你更好地思考的话。”

 

他们朝着城墙的方向走去。地上积了厚厚的雪，踩上去犹如柔软的沙滩；这样浓密的烟霾下，雪还是干净的，只是远处钢铁山脉的轮廓极不清晰了，仿佛一条匍匐的巨蛇。沿路的卫兵向他们行礼，Maedhros注意到他们面孔因为寒冷显得僵硬，却依旧闪着永恒的光辉。——他们是艾尔达，寿命与世界等长，不管那条蛇多么凶恶地吐着信子，他们总有时间磨利自己的刀。

Fingolfin站在那里，不知道是因为第二家族银白为主的服饰，还是因为在冰峡中度过的漫长的时光，他如此自然地和冰雪融为一体。以智慧为名的至高王转过身。

“我仍然能在你的眼睛里看到。”

“什么？”

“期望：疆城稳固、大敌伏诛，还有三颗精灵宝钻……镶嵌在城市喷泉中央的雕塑上。你要知道无论如何，希姆凛也不可能成为第二座提里安。”

“您尽可以嘲笑我……不过是这些渺茫的信念让我撑过了崖壁上的日子，还有一只手端不动水杯的时候。”

Fingolfin摇了摇头，“我有时也会不知由来地相信一些东西，比如Írissë缠着我要参加战争的时候。我不知为何，觉得她这样勇敢、这样高傲，是绝对不会死的……至于我的兄长留给你这样的负担，你相信自己能够完成它，连同你原本的责任一起。”

Maedhros沉默了，没有否认。

“但这些使命是互相矛盾的：一个需要和平，一个需要仇恨，一个……可能需要牺牲所有。”

是这样，Maedhros想到。他们现在做着相似的事情，却怀着各异的立场。Turko和Kurvo认为高尚和正义不能诛灭敌人，夺回宝钻，他们需要的只有一把扫清所有障碍的剑；Makalaurë会说“如果黑暗是我们的命运，那我也将歌唱它”，他有一双属于永恒的眼睛。而Ñolofinwë多半是为了他的人民才能战无不胜，还有跟随他的那些冰原之子们，他们是没有另一重负担的。这就是他和旧日师长的分歧之处了，在之后，这些各异的立场也许会将他们带往不同的方向，如同西瑞安大河的诸多支流喧腾而下，流淌着无数个死亡，以及一顶王冠。

“您过去教导我，从相互矛盾的双方中选择一个，放弃另一个，总是更为轻松的。而智慧则是如何从中获得平衡……或者至少试图这么做。”

“你早就可以毕业了。”Fingolfin有些疲倦地向回走，在擦过侄子身边的时候停了一下，低声说，“让你自己的目标带领你吧，不管它多么遥远；不过别让你的剑。它或许和愤怒或仇恨本身一样强大，甚至能在安格班的门前向Morgoth宣战，不过它不怎么适合引路。”

如同身后是第一次升起的太阳，他重又扬起头，像一块坚冰回归冰雪之中。

 

“让仇恨带领你，如同你的剑，因为它无往不胜。”Fëanáro说。

那是在艾塞尔西瑞安的山坡上，Fëanor让七个儿子停下来。Maedhros扶着父亲的头部，他们兄弟身上都是父亲的血。太多了，Fëanor的血流得太多了，盔甲里面的衬衣已经全被染成了鲜红色，他艰难地呼吸着的时候，也带出一股血气。

此前他们兄弟多多少少都有些恍惚，即使是最年长的那个，或者头脑最冷静的那个，也好像才发现“Fëanáro也是会死的”这个事实；这个事实明明和他的血液并不是沸腾的、里面也没有流淌着金属和宝石一样确凿。直到双胞胎先反应了过来，检查有没有临时缠的绷带挣开了，或者哪里的伤口恶化。Curufin镇定地——至少他自己认为如此——说，“我们需要尽快赶回营地……父亲。有几处伤口要立即处理。”

“不用了。”Fëanor平静地说，“我要死了。这就是我的结局了吗。”

“我们相信及时的治疗可以……”

Maedhros的话被父亲的动作打断了。Fëanor像是被一股外力牵引着，支起身体望向北方，Maedhros只好赶快去扶住父亲。视线交接的一刻，他看见Fëanor灰色的眼睛在瞬间闪过了智慧与混沌，狂喜与暴怒，爱与仇恨，洛斯加尔的大火与过往荣耀的余晖。构成Fëanor灵魂的是互斥的物质，现在它们彼此冲撞着、嘶吼着，要挣脱这副将它们捆在一起的躯壳。

“您依然有力气。”Celegorm的声音从紧咬的齿间传出。是他第一个冲进包围圈，为父亲挡下了一次攻击。

“是啊。”Fëanor回答，“他们说我疯了。”

Maglor急匆匆地说，“您不必为那些……”

“我要死了。也许正是疯狂支撑着这个Fëanáro，让他还能说出话，还能诅咒Morgoth的名字。其一，光明升起，他将蜷缩在地下，这光让他狠狠作痛！其二，利剑和仇恨将驱逼他，在他身上留下七道伤疤，永不愈合！其三，他僭造的王冠会变成他的枷锁，他所贪慕的我的造物会成为他无法实现的渴望！Fëanáro如是说。”

他环视着四周，他的声音振聋发聩，让林间颤栗，鸟类惊起，树叶抖落。这些话语消耗着他的生命，却又让他比任何时候都更有力量。如果说方才的Fëanor还勉强残留一些“父亲”的形象，现在他是一个完完全全的纯粹的复仇意志了。

“你们记住发过的誓言，还有Kurufinwë Fëanáro身上、Finwë身上的每一道伤口。我给你们的七个名字里淌着血。”

于是Fëanorian们明白，这就是父亲所重视的、也是他们所能做的一切了。

他们拔出了剑再次起誓。

“Neylafinwë，你带领他们。让仇恨带领你，如同你的剑，因为它无往不胜。”

Maedhros感到了些微的惊讶。他知道自己从来都不是父亲最喜欢的儿子：除了继承了父亲名字和技艺的Kurufinwë之外，Fëanáro也更喜欢在语言和修辞上最有造诣的Kanafinwë，而他对自己的关爱更多地体现在给自己足够的自由去从事喜爱的事业。现在父亲却给了他一个沉重的负担，以及与这个负担等重的认可。他张了张嘴，想说些什么回应的话，但是Fëanáro没有等待他的回答。

一阵强风猛地刮了起来，从Mandos的殿堂！Fëanor的灵魂呼啸着离开了他的身体，紧接着如仿佛高塔轰然倒塌一般，Maedhros一下子感到落在手臂上的重量消失了。Fëanor，连同他的衣服和盔甲，被他周身的无色火焰烧得干干净净，只有狂风卷着余烬扑向高空，追赶着那个永不会返回阿尔达的灵魂。

 

Fingolfin站在冰架边缘，前方沉浮的水面上漂着相接的浮冰。天地寥廓，唯有星光，时代的变化吐露出絮絮低语，吹出一股风重叠往复地萦绕在冰峰之间、海洋之上。

Aredhel亲昵地挽着他的手臂，“爸爸，刚刚我们在那边……”

她说到一半就停住了。过了一会，Fingolfin面无表情地说，“Fëanáro死了。”

“……嗯。”

Aredhel点了点头，和父亲一样，将视线投向目不可及的彼岸。

“Fëanáro死了。”

从提里安，到赫尔卡利希，到米斯林湖畔，不同的嘴唇说起同样的名字：被少数人爱戴，被多数人憎恶，被所有人诉说。

Morgoth还不知道这个消息，但所有艾尔达那天都确实感到世界初始的火熄灭了一分。

 

[1]采用Finarfin→Angrod→Orodreth→Finduilas&Gil-galad的设定。


	4. Hithlum

“有人离开了？”

“不少。零零散散地向西南方去，抱怨他们的主子竟然能忍受和Fëanor的儿子共事……”

“有俘虏吗？我要听他们亲口说。”

一阵沉默之后，半兽人队长哆嗦着说，“我们损失了不少，然后被他们溜走了。”

迈雅没有表现出明显的愤怒，指尖却燃起了一团火焰，让面前跪着的下属更畏惧了。

“你们眼看着精灵通过，却一个没有阻挡住。”

“……西线……西线已经……”

“我不想听借口，更不想听失败的消息。”

他转向旁边一个瘦削、苍白的精灵。“去了两个，回来了一个……说说你知道的。”

“他们处死了他。”

“哦，你们似乎很擅长屠杀自己人啊。”

Sauron的话里充满了嘲讽。即使不使用读心的能力，他也能从对方的语气中听出对这种结局些微的向往。

精灵低着头，“Maedhros殿下的一个骑兵队长和Angrod殿下的卫队长发生了争执……我趁乱从南边逃了回来。”

Sauron似乎很感兴趣地眯起了眼睛，“描述他们的样子，还有你回来的路线。”

等精灵完成这些后，迈雅收起了地图，“……你做出这样的事情，觉得你的‘殿下’们还能相信半分你的忠诚吗？”

“……我只想带回我的家人。您许诺……”

“我说过的话，我会兑现。”堕落的迈雅站了起来，“去和你的家人团聚吧……在地狱。”

他的手沾上了温热的血，衣服上也溅上了许多。也许不该割开这个精灵的喉咙的，他想，说不定还有利用价值，而且不好清理。不过这些血让他烦躁的情绪稍微平复了一些。西线已经基本溃败了，他轻视了那两个游山玩水的家伙，直到法拉斯和内佛瑞斯特逃回来的残兵汇报Turgon部队的精兵重甲，以及Finrod召出的让他们丧失斗志的雷电和迷雾……而有Fingon坐镇的北方更无法突破。东线由于投入了更多兵力，姑且还算能看，但恐怕也扛不了多久来自辛姆拉德和萨吉里安的夹攻。他让所有残余的力量集中于多索尼安：即使仅拿下这一处高地，也可以凭借易守难攻的山险阻断东西贝尔兰的通讯。在东西两翼尚能牵制大部分诺多势力的时候，他必须尽快采取行动。

哪怕有一只炎魔，战况也会改善不少。这场战争让他彻底认识到半兽人的不足：不仅缺乏指挥能力，且常因为恐惧而四处逃窜。但他接到的主要命令是利用这些半兽人探查目前诺多的实力和警觉，这个目的已经完成了。只不过，Sauron希望做到更多。他看着手上的地图，阿那赫通道，多索尼安的后方，一处防守的漏洞，越有利的机会越像明显的陷阱，不冒险又只能一事无成。

他踢了一脚地上的尸体。

“准备进攻。”Sauron说。他想了想，又补充了一句，“启用监察队，逃离战场者一律射杀。”

 

第一纪元75年初，一个无雪的冬日。诺多精灵和Morgoth部队的主力，如猛虎与恶狼，诺多精灵和Morgoth部队的主力列于多索尼安北坡的上方和下方。首生子女们强壮而勇敢，镇定地观察着每一个敌人的行动；半兽人的步兵队用长矛敲击着地面，一开始缓慢而整齐，随后越来越快、力量越来越强，急不可耐，只等出击的命令。

随着粗哑刺耳的号角声响起，第三次多索尼安守卫战开始了。

最先被放出的是座狼，它们行动极为敏捷，即使精灵弓手也无法拦下所有。半兽人步兵举起盾牌组成封闭的方阵，有如一道黑色的长墙，冒着箭雨、石块和燃烧弹，沿着山坡行进。方阵的中央是两辆攻城车和两辆高于城墙的机动塔楼，这是Sauron的作品第一次投入使用，木制的塔楼上浇上了水泥，以抵御火攻。尽管消耗巨大，还是有一部分半兽人借助塔楼登上了城墙，攻城锤也发动起来，向城门撞击。

但半兽人们看到的并不是胜利，而是Ringil的寒光。精灵们的弓箭换成了刀枪，诺多至高王Fingolfin身着银色的盔甲，没有敌人能从他的身边通过，他手下的冰原之子们同样骁勇。Aegnor执双枪守在另一座塔楼前，双目如同烈火。而当Maedhros和Angrod同时领兵从城墙下的两侧冲出时，许多半兽人只是看到两个诺多王子就吓得逃窜回去，又被己方的监察队所杀，活着的只好抱着必死的决心冲锋。这时一边的城门被砸开，给了他们一些信心；在战吼中他们重新整理队形，发起了更为猛烈的攻击。

一段时间内，杀伐声和雪后的寒意持续地灌满这里，双方难分胜负。但是渐渐地，半兽人的主力溃乱了。攻城器械被夺取，他们意识到诺多内部分裂的消息只是个诱饵，而所期待的从南边破城、里应外合的另一支部队也迟迟没有到来。

如果他们知道援军再也来不了了，恐怕会更加绝望。那支涌向阿那赫通道的狼骑兵小队，自以为得到了份较轻松的差事，却全数落入了Aredhel带人布置的陷阱里。精灵们在地上布置了隐蔽的栅栏和捕兽夹，白公主的弓兵队伍箭无虚发，当他们从高处回到下方准备清理残余时，发现已经没有一个存活着的敌人了。

“我二十一岁的时候就杀死过狼呢，”她拍了拍手，骄傲地说，“还是抢在维林诺最好的猎手前面。”

侥幸逃过精灵和己方监察队的视线、来到西瑞安通道的一些残兵走了没多远，就看到南边一小队精灵的轻骑兵飞驰而来，在他们有机会躲藏之前就已经被对方发现了。

“怎么处理，Edrahil长官？”

为首的黑发精灵皱了皱眉。

“干掉，越快越好。别耽搁了我们的任务。”

这就是逃兵们死前听到的最后一句话。他们死前所看到的，是剑鞘和胸甲上诺多第三家族的纹章。

 

Sauron伪装成精灵的样子混入战场中央。一路上遇到半兽人或者座狼阻拦他也照杀不误，甚至偶尔会帮助身边的精灵战士——不过是一点必要的牺牲，安格班还能繁殖出上千上万个这些无用的东西。他是个赌徒，这次赌输了，剩下的这些残兵再不可能撼动多索尼安。但他仍不甘心就这样退场。

Fingolfin和Aegnor在城墙上，找不到任何偷袭Maedhros或Angrod的机会，多杀几个其他的精灵又毫无战略意义……他想起之前从俘虏那里听到的争端：诺多或许强大，而强大的事物更多地毁于内部的分裂。他现在是一副第一家族骑兵队长的模样，骄傲、急躁、富有攻击性，把自己的愤怒置于精灵整体的利益之上。说起来，这也差不多就是Fëanor冥顽不化的追随者的样子了吧，Sauron想道。这个“Tyultarë”在已定胜局的战场上，提剑直冲向Angrod卫队长的方向。一个发现异象的精灵追了上来。

“Tyultarë！你疯了吗！”

“也许吧。我为所受的屈辱而恼怒，必定要让他们付出代价！”

Sauron让自己的声音听起来像是因为血腥气而略显疯狂的样子，虽然内容于他也并不是谎话。

他期待刀剑插入血肉的声音，对于Sauron而言，他的手只有沾满Eru子女的血时才是温热的；这一切都是为了安格班。但是他听到的却是金属碰撞的清脆声响，剑锋相撞擦出了几星火花。他们欺近，刀刃相接几次，然后弹开。

“Sauron。就算你的骨骼被烈火烧成灰烬，倒进西瑞赫沼泽里，我也认得出你。”

精灵的声音中有克制的愤怒。

“真是……让人愉快的重逢啊，Fëanor的儿子。”

他有些失望地转过身，面孔瞬间变成了常用的样子，为了激起Maedhros的一些回忆。

“我很遗憾你不满意安格班的待客之道，以至于日日都在内心埋怨抛弃你的兄弟们，向我祈求死亡的恩赐……”

Maedhros打断了他，但语气却意外地镇定，或者至少听上去如此，“先看看你自己的处境：你无用的伎俩，和溃败的手下。”

Sauron注意到随着Maedhros的手势，附近的精灵包围了过来，弓弦上的箭对准了自己；但这些对迈雅根本构不成威胁。

“他们说你战胜了死亡、黑暗和背叛——为此自豪吧，Fëanor的儿子，因为你可以这么做的时间不多了。”

迈雅的嘴角勾起一个戏谑的笑容。

“你们的联盟现在稳固，将来会毁于内部的背叛；你们的心现在骄傲欢喜，将来会在黑暗面前匍匐哭泣。那个时候安格班将会带着火焰见证你们的惨败；即使是现在，你们也无法伤到我分毫。”

突然之间风和声音静止了，天地变色，影子如一团黑雾从迈雅的周身涌出！其中精灵的外壳变成一只巨大的狼人，闪开了所有的箭矢，瞬间就消失得无影无踪。等到遮蔽视线的烟雾消散、半兽人的军队开始撤退，只剩来自阿尔达创世之初，如虚空之境般洪亮深远的声响盘旋在战场上空，内容让意志最坚定的精灵战士也不禁屏住了呼吸：

“一切的爱必定死去，一切的法律必定摧折，一切的光必定衰亡！[1]”

从桑戈洛锥姆死而复生的精灵望着Sauron消失的方向：这就是他们的敌人，不仅仅是那些数之不尽的愚蠢蝼蚁，还有与西方诸神同样强大的恶魔，曾经吹熄了艾尔达精灵中最明亮的火焰。他理应比任何精灵都更清楚地知道敌人的力量，因为他亲眼见过安格班……贝尔兰的土地每一寸都同等地被Morgoth的黑暗所浸染，正如它的河流每一条都同等地撒上了Fëanor的余烬！等到战场上的喧嚣声再次回到耳边时，他手上的剑已经不知道什么时候深深地扎进了雪地里.复仇不是今日，也不是明日……他真愿这把剑现在插在Morgoth的胸口！可是周围是一片的欢呼，还有望向他、饱含着信任与期待的眼神，似明净夜色中的寒星，照着他燃着火的灵魂。

他拔出剑举了起来，高声下令，“追击！”

 

后来的史书上记载，第一纪元74年末至75年初，在那场被叫做“光荣战役”的会战中最关键的时期，诺多精灵在多索尼安三次击退半兽人和座狼猛烈疯狂的攻势，最后一次彻底解除了多索尼安的危机，将敌人驱赶回阿德嘉兰平原上的驻地。

而为紧接着的平原反击战拉开序幕的人超出了他们的预想。

诺多王族们整理军队返回内城休整，准备等待调运的物资到达后反守为攻。Fingolfin拆开与胜利同时到来的信件，从南方到来的信鹰的尾羽染着金色；他的女儿和侄子们围在旁边。

“致尊敬的Ñolofinwë，贝尔兰仁慈高尚的王，无坚不摧的剑。致我可敬的弟弟和堂亲们，北境的守卫者，希姆凛的红宝石和内佛瑞斯特的珍珠：

“愿你们一切安好，愿Artaresto早日恢复。Manwë的风眷顾你们。

“西贝尔兰已经无一敌兵残留，可作为你们的后盾，Turukáno和我也得到了Círdan热心的帮忙。运送物资的道路畅通无阻，我们随时可以提供支援，虽然我想Findekáno堂兄的速度一定比我们更快。

“Turukáno他好得很，我倒是受了点伤，不过没有大碍；我是绝对不会死的。听说Sauron送来了一件不受欢迎的礼物，给你们造成了些小麻烦。我因此派人准备了相同的回礼……”

从这里望向阿德嘉兰平原中部半兽人部队的营地还是一片灰霾，以精灵的锐目也看不清晰。突然一声闷响，朦胧中炸开了几点红光，飞速地闪烁着，仿佛曾经伊芙琳湖畔遥远的灯火。

他们愣了一下，随即都猜到了：那恐怕是敌人存放粮饷和物资的几处地方。Angrod和Aegnor对望了一眼，哑然失笑。

“像是我们的兄长会做出来的事情。”

“……又及：纳国斯隆德的工事被耽搁了不少，不过我们仍相信它将要完成了。矮人们给了我一个新的名字，我想这是这群骄傲的朋友称赞诺多工艺的独特方式。落成之日，我期待你们的到来为她的殿堂带来第一束荣光……包括某位喜欢把自己嵌进北境城墙里的堂亲。

“Finarfin之子，Finrod Felagund向你们致意。”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

温度从一个精灵的胸口渐渐地传到另一个精灵尚不及卸下的软甲上，伴随着一个长久的拥抱。Fingon收紧了手臂，几根手指随意地梳理着散乱的红发，而Maedhros则把下颌轻轻地搁在友人的肩上，觉得自己的知觉似乎一下子敏锐了许多，甚至能听到Fingon颈侧血管里的血液是如何不知疲倦地汩汩地流着了。

等到他们分开的时候Fingon说，“我好像到得有点晚了。”

 “正好赶上了最激动人心的时刻。”Maedhros有些好笑地回答。

Fingon不仅仅带来了食物、草料、药品和更详细的西线战报，他的出现本身就足以鼓舞人心，无论是对于崇拜他的战士们，还是对Finwë家族的所有人。人们相信他能带来希望和转机，正如他以孤身涉险修复了诺多内部的裂隙一样。他进城之后就没有得闲，物资的分配、准备翌日出战的军事会议……直到庆祝胜利和鼓舞士气的午宴才和Maedhros一起溜了出来。从一早起外面就起了强风，呼啸着穿梭于高挺的松林间，犹如愤怒的战吼，将北边的黑雾吹散了几分，也卷起地上的残雪，疯狂地扑打着营帐，之前还有几个没打扎实的木桩差点被掀翻。

Fingon转过身来，好让自己背着风向，猛吸了一口气，抱怨似地说，“多尔露明的山间都没有这么猛的风。”

他掸了掸地面上的残雪，随意地靠着一颗松树坐了下来，伸开了腿，一只搭在另一只上。

Maedhros坐在他旁边，“Findaráto昨天还来信说愿Manwë的风庇佑我们，我倒觉得他在发火了。”

“Manwë的怒气朝着北方的大敌。我听说了那个迈雅狂妄的发言，”Fingon偏过脸，有些认真又有些打趣地盯着好友面孔紧绷的线条，“还有你如何挫败了他。”

“这算不上什么值得骄傲的事情。”Maedhros摇摇头，“我看到了邪恶，和七十年前一样没有能力阻止。”

“——但也没有放弃，或者沉溺于绝望。Maitimo你知道，很早以前我就觉得你这样对我很不公平。”

“不公平？”

Maedhros微微张大了眼睛。

“我小的时候特别崇拜一个堂兄，我这么高的时候，他这么高。”Fingon夸张地比了比手势，“现在我好不容易度过了漫长的成长的年月——还是以维林诺年来计算，度过了黑夜和寒冷，得以和他并肩而立，你却吝于给他一个公允的评判。”

他们四目相对，Maedhros的余光里，Fingon眉毛和头发间有些微的冰晶，随着骤风扑来的寒气竟然让人愉快了。“我说不过你，舌头比剑还锋利的勇士Findekáno。”他挺直了背，换了个更舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛，“我本计划新年一过就去希斯隆，没想到却更早地见识了你在言辞上的精进。”

Fingon使劲捶了他一拳。

“我们准备战争结束之后再庆祝新年，到时候你还会有机会看到我棋艺的进步。”

“我也一直期待着什么时候能再次对局——不过那边好像已经庆祝起来了。”

Maedhros微微抬起下颌示意着主营的方向，在大风中声音不甚清晰，但他们仍然能听见不远处响亮的、参差不齐的歌声。现在他们刚以微少的损失取得了一场胜利，并且有望在春天到来之前终结战事——或许是由于Fingon的话，Maedhros允许了自己片刻的放纵。战歌听起来是多么亲切，比故乡的白色阶梯还要闪亮！这个歌声能传到北方的钢铁山脉之下，让阿尔达的僭王恐惧颤抖吗？

骄傲沉甸甸地落在他胸口，又轻飘飘地牵引着他的思绪：他怀念米斯林湖畔傍晚的薄雾，微微地覆在那座白色王宫的倒影之上。有几次新年他在那里度过，夜幕降临，在年轻的月光下，灯火妆点着她高耸的阶梯和挺拔的梁柱，维林诺纯种的骏马扬着头，高傲地踏过肥沃的土地，远处则是牧场和麦田。当然更多的时候他留在东线，留在希姆凛坚实的工事内——她能抵御破城锤、云梯、烈火和地道挖掘——留在他富于意志和美德的同胞间。他的弟弟们会过来一同庆祝，带来一些关于高山、激流、狩猎、探险、开垦荒地、统御领土的故事。Makalaurë在隘口建了一支乐队，他是怎么有时间在修建工事安置居民的同时排练的？还有Kurvo各式各样的发明，Maedhros想，那些冲入东贝尔兰的半兽人也许正提供给了五弟实践这些设计的机会。这一刻复仇和誓言不再那么遥不可及了，这是父亲说过的自由……他们经历了苦痛，黑暗和背叛，在尽头他们会重新夺回这个世界，那时宝钻的无瑕之光与日月同辉，照耀着完全属于他们的贝尔兰。

他再看向挚友的眼睛，没有一丝阴霾，坦率而坚定，确实是一个长夜尽头的黎明。他在心里默默地自语道：不论是血和苦难，仇恨或刀剑，甚至残缺的身体和灵魂，都不值得畏惧了；这双黎明般的眼睛洗去了他所有的犹疑。

“但估计你今年也没时间兑现承诺了。”Fingon说，话语里并没有太多不满的成分，“东线重建完成之前，希斯隆肯定看不到你。”

“隘口的修复需要花一段时间。”Maedhros弯下腰抽出匕首，刀刃划开雪面，割出棕褐的色线条，“这里，还有这里。洛斯蓝南侧的几个监视点联系得还不够紧密。我们准备加强阿格隆通道以及希姆凛与隘口间的布防。”

Fingon也从地面上拾起一块石头，把友人的地图向西拓展，“多索尼安。南边的峭壁没有阻止Morgoth的野心。”

“Angaráto和我讨论了这个问题……之后拉德罗斯的消息也会在第一时间传到希姆凛。Tyelpë制作了一种信号弹，即使在浓烟中也能清晰地看到讯息。”

“而米斯林的精兵将会日夜守望着西瑞安通道，任何靠近威斯林山脉的敌人再也不会返回他们的巢穴。”Fingon继续向西画出了山脉围出的疆域，然后抬起头，“希斯隆的北方会成为看不见的长墙。”

“不仅仅是希斯隆。”Maedhros指了一下他们粗略的地图，“整条线，从专吉特海湾到林顿山脉……”

“从日落之地到日升之地。诺多的联盟，”Fingon深吸了一口气，带着难以抑制的激动和迫切，“从此再无间隙。”

红发精灵和黑发精灵的头靠得很近，Maedhros把手臂搭在Fingon的肩上。

“Morgoth也许暂时收起了爪牙，但当他下次从洞窟里放出它们时……”

“会发现环绕着安格班设下的合围紧紧地扼住他的喉咙——”

“他将在自己的丑恶的洞窟深处窒息。长夜将会过去，我们终将胜利。”

“我们必定胜利。”Fingon往后退了退，看着地上的痕迹渐渐地被风带来的残雪掩盖，“父亲和我之前就有过这样的想法。”

Maedhros的回答带着些惊喜，“我也是。很早之前……我站在希姆凛尚未完成的城墙上，听着夜巡士兵的脚步声，望向西线的时候。”

“而它现在即将被实现。”Fingon微笑起来，“看来不久之后我们真的能再见面了。在希斯隆。”

“到时候无论怎么样，我们都有时间好好下一盘棋。”

Maedhros站了起来。宴会多半是快结束了，歌声小了下去，只有风隆隆地擦过他的耳边，扑打着他散开的长发。直到倚在树干上的Fingon向上瞥了一眼，“我们差不多该回去了。你看上去像头炸毛的狮子。”

爽朗的大笑声同时响起。地面上贝尔兰北境防御的规划，随着又一阵强风，迅速地消去了，而一道真正的防线即将被建起，新时代的到来恰似疾风撕扯开永夜的浓云。

 

“我们现在，也许正在历史的转折点上。”

在防守战中受了些轻伤的Orelon在宴会开始前不情愿地被养父拖出来换药，一边有点急躁地等着，一边又兴奋地设想着未来。

“一些人改变历史，一些人见证历史的改变……也许现在正是最好的时代。”

Vanimórë把绷带解开，年轻精灵因为牵痛猛吸了一口气，不过他的面孔还是格外地快活。

“等到我们彻底打败了恶魔，我也可以跟我的孩子，我的孩子的孩子说，我当年参加过这场战争，亲手干掉了多少恶魔的手下，是改变了历史的英雄之一……疼！”

话没说完他的额头又被Vanimórë狠狠地敲了一下，于是他不满地瞪了养父一眼。

“你也太乐观了点吧！”Vanimórë蘸了些药草汁，敷在那道不算深的刀口上。

“那是因为您每天都呆在这里，”Orelon骄傲地说，似乎这样的乐观帮他抵消了伤口的疼痛，“没看到我们昨天把那群逃窜的半兽人追出了多远！我还听他们说多尔露明的Fingon殿下手持直剑，没有敌人能够靠近他；隘口的Maglor殿下用双腿稳稳地夹住马身，穿过敌人的队伍，雪亮的双刀下只留下两排尸体！再说了，我们精灵是永远不会死的。您看我一天比一天剑挥得更好了，比我厉害的那些人也会变得更厉害，过个几十年，几百年，总能打败Morgoth……”

Vanimórë听着他志得意满的演说，一下子笑了出来，把新缠好的绷带系了个结。

“我不是说这个。我是说，你连个姑娘都追不到，就想着孩子的事了！你老师我当年在提里安风度翩翩，追我的姑娘可是排成长队了，你呢？好不容易喜欢了一个，话都不敢说……”

这下Orelon的脸涨得通红，匆匆忙忙地跳下了凳子，“我去宴会啦！饿了好久了！”

没等老师回答，他就一溜烟地冲了出去。黑发的治疗师望着外面，无奈地摇了摇头，露出了一个苦笑。

“森林的孩子……愿Varda的星辰照亮你的道路。”

 

[1]“Death to light, to law, to love.”出自HoME2 Lay of Leithian中Sauron的宣言，一个水平有限无法传达原文百分之一带感的翻译。


	5. Ard-Galen

从东线撤离的半兽人和两倍数量的座狼在黑夜中安静而迅速地向北移动着。

西线的捷报到达后不久，Fëanor的儿子们也在东线取得了完胜：曾经成为通衢的隘口再次被严密把守起来，来不及逃离的半兽人被尽数搜索追击。逃窜出去的半兽人为了躲避追兵，没有列成整齐的阵形，而是零散地朝着安格班的方向赶去。少数撞上洛斯蓝巡察队的被毫不费力地包围歼灭，但余众在北方与阿德嘉兰平原的半兽人军团主力汇合，安格班黑门前最后一批隐藏的兵力也被调来。

双方都意识到，已经在西线、东线和多索尼安损失惨重的Morgoth一方不足以敌过诺多精锐的骑兵了。除了Angrod和Aegnor带领第三家族部队留下防守多索尼安，诺多将投入全部兵力，试图尽快终结这场战争。从精灵的分析来看，Sauron可以做的不多：召集残兵，撤回安格班（如果他们能逃得过诺多骑兵队的追击），等待下一次袭击的机会，制定更阴险的策略，或者和他的主人一起在即将拉起的捕兽网中一点点地窒息。

但这并不是Sauron的计划。

和战败时更注重保存实力的精灵不同，他考虑的是借助最后的兵力，在战败前给精灵造成最大的伤亡。将死的巨蛇要挣扎着喷吐出最后的毒液，而准备出阵的精灵并未察觉。

于是在又一个晦暗的清晨到来时，艾尔达号角齐发、旌旗招展，诺多骑兵队立于阿德嘉兰平原，如同移动的钢铁之林一样挺拔。Fingolfin带领中军主力，Fingon和Maedhros分别领精兵率先出发从左右包抄，这种阵形能有效率地冲散半兽人惯用的方阵。仿佛随风而起的烈火，几千匹骏马带着锐利的杀意乘南风而上，马蹄扬起一片烟尘，冷风吹热了战士的血液，复仇与收复领土的急切引导他们迅猛地进攻。

而当Fingolfin的主力部队在平原上所向披靡的时候，还不知道营地的半兽人多半已经转移，此刻和东线残兵以及安格班最后的兵力一同切断了右翼，将一部分前哨部队逼向东面洛斯蓝平原的方向，离主力越来越远。

 

Orelon手上的弓箭已经换成了直剑和盾牌；他的马刚刚在他被几匹座狼围住的时候救了他，现在恐怕已经躺在了血泊里。但他也没有时间为陪伴了他多年的马和越来越多死去的同伴哀悼，这里不是训练场了，一瞬间的犹豫就可能召来死亡。

死亡。

虽然加入军队的时候他就知道会有生命危险，不过今天之前，他都没有真正想过自己可能要死了。他们前方是坚毅稳重的指挥官，后方是无往不胜的领主和王，心里充满了勇气和希望，什么也不怕……Vanimórë说精灵死去之后会去向Mandos的神殿，灵魂在其中得到安宁和治愈；听上去也不是很糟，只是太无聊了，所以还是不要死比较好。

况且死了之后，就再也见不到啰啰嗦嗦又喜欢捉弄人的老师了。

“Manwë……Varda！”

他侧身闪过了一只从后方扑袭的座狼，让它和前方的另一只野兽撞在一起，趁这个机会一间同时击杀了两只。教官和养父都曾经教他利用敏捷和策略弥补力量上的不足，他觉得自己刚刚的一击也许会被表扬——喊维拉们的名字真的管用啊。

但是面前还有更多密密麻麻的敌人。指挥官判定出这群敌人只想在垂死之际进行最后的屠杀之后，他们能做的就只有一边等待主力靠过来，一边拼命向西砍回去，直到看见任何一面精灵的旗帜为止……他偶尔抬头向四周望去，发现自己现在简直是黑色海潮中的一座孤岛，从黑暗中伸出无数的剑矛和利爪，要将自己拖入其中。身边只有几名还活着的精灵，一些被冲散了；他看到不远处Pallano被一群半兽人围住了，近乎疯狂地和同伴一起冲过敌人的围堵，几下刀刃相接的铮鸣，和锋利的金属划开皮肤瞬间闪过的刺痛，他砍断了一根刺向朋友要害的长矛。

“……没事吧？”

“活着呐。”

Pallano愉快地眨了眨眼，但他浑身是血，左臂似乎在刚刚挡下一记重击的时候骨折了，样子相当的狼狈，面色发白，只有声音听起来不怎么痛苦。他挥手砍翻了一个兽人，“别盯着我，接着向西边冲啊。所以说你们这些年轻人心理素质不好……”

“刚刚是谁救了谁啊！”Orelon趁攻击的间隙不满地吼了回去，觉得自己恢复了一点力气。

“那是我一时失手……我几百岁的时候你还是个小不点呢！不服来比，从现在开始到汇合的时候……”

可能等不到汇合的时候了。Orelon想，虽然他觉得不应该把这种沮丧的心情传达给受了伤的朋友。不过Pallano似乎看出了他在想什么，“也许我们能突围，或者不能，不过我们就快要胜利了。”

“嗯……而且从此以后都将胜利。”

Orelon咬了咬牙，勇气重新回到了他的胸膛。

为什么要拿起剑呢？养父曾经问过。

为了给从未见过的亲生父母报仇，当然是理由之一；但自己也许大概也不可能亲手杀掉那个害死父母亲的凶手。为了建功立业，成为英雄；这种想法很激动人心，但每个英雄背后都是无数的尸骨，好比此刻的战场——他宁愿那些同伴活着。他是被养父从希姆凛南边的森林里捡来的，那个时候希姆凛尚是一片荒山，山脚下的村庄被恶魔的爪牙洗劫杀戮……之后永寒之地的白雪上燃起了篝火，贫瘠的山峰上生长出了围墙和城市，营房、医疗所、学校和图书馆，希姆凛成为了一个真正的家园。他们亲手建造起这个自由和尊严的家园，现在也要亲手保护她，作为守卫她的剑。即使自己死去了，这个家也再不会像之前的小村庄一样被毁灭。

他不记得被第一只座狼咬住之前自己砍了多少下，也不记得身上沾了多少血。一开始是恶兽的血，然后是自己的，从脖颈上、手腕上、腿上，从尖牙咬出的伤口里汩汩地涌出。在他意识模糊之际，有人拍着他的脸，大声地冲他喊，“我们突围了！”

“啊？”

“你看那边的军旗！”

“那是东边……我们不是往西边……”

年轻精灵无力地笑了笑，摇摇头。

“东边，和西边。都是……都是我们的人，我们获胜了。”朦胧的视线中，他的战友欣喜又焦急地说，“你还活着吧？再坚持一下……”

“嗯。”

Orelon迷迷糊糊地回答了一句，觉得身体很沉，筋疲力尽，一下子跌倒了下去。他彻底失去意识之前，感到被一群人手忙脚乱地扶上担架抬起来，然后听见远处“轰”地一声巨响。

 

为什么要拿起剑呢？

有一段时间他虚弱得甚至端不起一杯水：再一次的生命之后是再一次的学习和成长，从自己饮水和进食开始，渐渐地到走路，书写，直到左手能握起一把剑，每一步都伴随着剧烈的疼痛——这些痛苦是作为战士和火魄的后代的Maedhros认为可以并值得忍受的。但还有一种痛苦，作为领导者看见自己的同族被屠杀，如天明的时候一颗一颗黯淡下去的星辰。

他领着残余的人向被包围的人靠拢，灵魂仿佛一把白色火焰在他身体里燃烧。早在维林诺的人心开始分裂的时候，Fëanor的儿子和他最忠诚的家臣们就率先开始秘密铸造武器，建立卫队，磨练剑术。但他们第一次实践是在天鹅港，他依然记得第一次亲眼见到精灵死去的场景，摇摇晃晃，如狂风里的火苗，然后猛地被吹熄，落入了无尽头的黑暗里，只剩下自己微微颤抖的手上一握带着余温的血。他从小学到的就是“精灵永远都不会死去”，因此第一次面对不能永恒的事物时和所有艾尔达精灵一样感到巨大的恐慌。现在他多少习惯了这样的场景，但那种恐慌如同从安格班带回的噩梦和右臂的疼痛一样，一直缠绕着他，提醒着他作为一群叛离者和被诅咒者的领导，所做的一切都不能让他们逃离那个黑暗的结局。

只是现在，神不再能指引艾尔达的方向，命运眷顾的另有其人，只有剑是他能够掌握的东西。只有剑能够带领他，不是为了仇恨或疯狂，而是为了他们踏着烈火和冰雪赢回的家园。

战争需要他，他也需要这一场战争。当他穿过要塞的城门，穿过数十道火把，走向其外渐渐被血染红的平原，他才是真正从烈火中走出的重生者，而这条黑暗之路的终点闪着微光。

那道希望在向他靠近；等到他们和被冲散围剿的前锋队伍再次汇合、Morgoth残余不多的爪牙真正开始撤逃回安格班的时候，隘口的一支骑兵队举着Fëanor家族的旗帜迅速向己方靠拢过来，最前方的精灵是他熟悉的面孔。

“隘口重编骑兵三队为您效劳。”

Earrindo向他行礼，不无愉快地说。黑发精灵顿了顿，似乎看出了Maedhros的疑问一样接了下去，“隘口正在组织重修，Kanafinwë殿下一时无暇，不过我们很多人都不愿意错过这场激动人心的反击……殿下说等战事结束，怎么也要抽空去拜访您。

“我们在来的路上清理了希姆凛北边的一群半兽人，意料之外地得到了Anchior和他们族人的帮助，当然他们还是那副傲慢多疑的样子啦。Anchior说您不会再在北方地区看到他，他们为了避开战火即将迁往欧西瑞安德避开，他感谢希姆凛多年的庇护，并且……”

“并且？”

Earrindo叹了口气，活灵活现地学着那个Avari精灵的腔调，“‘把战争带回这里的双方——不论你们自称正义还是邪恶——都将随着这片土地同等地毁灭。’……我可不觉得这样的感谢有多真诚。”

Maedhros笑了笑，不知道自己的话中更多地说是嘲讽还是疲倦，“随他们怎么说吧，毕竟他们应该庆幸与自己为邻的是Finwë的后代，而不是Morgoth的爪牙。”

“我也是这么回答的。”

这时巨大的响声吸引了他们的注意：在东边，一部分还没有来得及逃窜向北的敌兵中央亮起一道红光，随后两团白烟升腾而起。

 

“准备点火……”

“三，二，一……后退！”

几个精灵迅速地向两侧跑开并捂住了耳朵。三辆车上铁铸的长管，尾部被捶打、焊接在一起，并用铁环加固。内管和外管之间有冷却装置，粗重的铁链垂在地面上，为了防止后座力让车退得过远，也让整个机械看上去像个优雅而暴力的怪物。点燃引线之后，三个中空的、装满火药的金属容器被猛地发射出去！[1]

其中一个在离敌人还有一段距离的地方就落下了，在空地上炸开，声音和冲击波吸引了一部分敌人的注意力。另外两个落在集结在洛斯蓝平原半兽人黑色的军团中央，随着白烟战场上瞬间出现了两处血腥的空地。

“……轨道计算出现了些误差。”

虽然这么说，Curufin的语气中却带着克制的兴奋和骄傲。

“Kurvo……要我说这个威力也没那么大，而且还白炸了一个。二哥的队伍已经早到前面了，有这个时间我们冲过去，也能干掉那么几十只半兽人。”

Fëanor的三子评论道。他的话得到了五弟不以为然的瞪视。

“新的技术从产生到应用需要漫长的实验过程。这也是为什么你没能留在父亲工坊里的原因。”

Celegorm轻哼了一声，耸了耸肩。

“也许下次我们应该尝试尾翼或者旋转轴，让它能滑得再远些……”

“转轴恐怕难度很大，以我们现在掌握的知识无法做到，矮人们也没有这样的技术。”

“尾翼难以起到明显的作用。我想……”

Curufin的话说到一半就被打断了，“喂，敌人要冲过来了——你们父子最好回去再讨论这些问题，可别让猎物等太久啊。”

Curufin和Celebrimbor迅速跨身上马，他们身后辛姆拉德的部队靠了过来，Fëanor家族的旗帜高扬于钢铁猛兽之上。

“我记得应该还有两个装着火药的……你和Tyelpë管这个叫什么来着？不现在用掉？”

Curufin的嘴角不带什么感情地扬了起来。

“那两个就带着Fëanáro儿子们的问候，去敲安格班的大门吧。”

 

Vanimórë在紧急地给Orelon清理伤口：手臂和腿上的利爪划出的伤口已经是最轻的了，座狼的獠牙上带着毒液，这种毒液他们也已经找到了对应的药方。麻烦的是一处动脉大出血，虽然被及时发现就地进行了急救处理，但仍然有生命危险……他不知道这个孩子是幸运还是不幸了。

为了不让Orelon陷入昏迷，他不停地和对方说着话，关于他最近研究的课题，还有海对岸高耸于薄雾之中、阶梯之上的白色城市，王的正殿垂下的挂毯，流淌着金银光辉的喷泉池水，精工细作的望远镜和小提琴，神色肃穆的神明和寿命永恒的艾尔达，这些森林之子从未见过的事物。直到他头脑中一片空白，什么都回忆不起来，声音也哽住了，只好胡乱地责备：

“你怎么把自己弄成这个样子！……这下至少得恢复一年半载了。这段时间治疗所会很忙，你就老老实实地帮我记录数据……”

“我才不……他们抬我过来的时候，我已经在心里列了一整张战争结束后想做的事情的清单了。”

让Vanimórë欣慰的是，年轻精灵的神志还是清醒的，说话听着也很有精神，不像是他见过很多即将去向Mandos殿堂的灵魂。

没等他再次想好该说什么，Orelon就自顾自地接续下去，“等我好了之后，要找Pallano好好地比试一下，他总是嘲笑我年龄小咧。不过这要过好久了……”

Vanimórë一边转身去翻找另一卷绷带，一边有些不知所措地听着。

“我也有点想念希姆凛图书馆的那种安静了，这两天这边都太吵闹。再有几天，耳朵都快聋啦……”

“你可以去学校啊。战后应该会有不少小精灵出生，到时候学校恐怕也要扩建。你这种怎么也长不大的样子，他们肯定喜欢。”

“我觉得我教得肯定比您要好……”

这时远处连天的号角声响起，Fingolfin、Maedhros、Fingon，并隘口和Celegorm、Curufin的军队已经再次集合整顿完毕，准备乘胜横跨平原向钢铁山脉追击，将敌人彻底歼灭于安格班黑色台阶之上。

战马驰骋入阿德嘉兰平原，希斯隆燃起烽火，辛姆拉德的炉火上打造着利刃，隘口重修起城防，辛姆林骑兵整装待发，一个在北方阴影下筑起的合围向那个邪恶的维拉宣示着自身的荣誉与力量。

“我们要获胜了。”Vanimórë喃喃地说着，转头看向自己的养子，发现Orelon像个走到路途尽头的旅人，满足又疲惫地准备把自己交给一场无梦的深眠。

“Orelon。”

他轻轻地喊着，声音控制不住地发抖了起来。

精灵似乎是为了让他安心，抬起了右手表明自己还活着。但这只手是冰冷的，这副面孔上也仿佛罩着白亮的月光。

“全军向安格班进发——”

后来随贝尔兰一同沉入深海的无数尸骨之中，一个普通的精灵战士，举起的手无力地垂了下去。

“——这是光荣之日！”

 

[1]非常原始的滑膛榴弹炮，用于野战。即使有诺多和安格班黑科技，贝尔兰战争也一直没有脱离冷兵器时代，所以请忽略执着于意大利炮的作者这个任性的私设。


	6. Himring

战争的终结伴随着一场新雨，雨后则是终于得见的明净天穹；黑雾和浓烟都如历史高墙上脱落的碎片一般，沉淀在被鲜血、苦痛和欢乐浸润的大地中。多索尼安高地北侧的众多湖沼闪着亮光，田野自在地伸展开来，山脉如动物的脊背温柔地起伏。似乎是在预示着一个光芒闪耀的时代的到来，一切伤损之物甚至都比之前更加强健美丽。

统计死伤人数的报告被递交到至高王手中，整场会战中相比被全歼的Morgoth军团，精灵损失轻微，但仍有一部分生命——许多属于在最后一场战争中被围剿的Maedhros的部下——永远变成了白纸上的名字。战士们埋葬了同伴，只带走了他们的遗物：信、断剑，或者一把头发。同样在这场胜利的战役中受到重创的Orodreth基本痊愈了，失去爱人的悲恸永远不可能彻底离开艾尔达精灵，但他在最大程度上接受了现实，前一天已经向父亲和叔父辞行，带着儿女重回西瑞安岛驻守。Fingolfin携Aredhel先行离开，Celegorm和Curufin也启程返回辛姆拉德，于是现在多索尼安的客人只余下Maedhros和Fingon了。

“那么这就是告别了。”Maedhros说，“希姆凛在等着我回去。”

等着我——还有众多的亡魂。他没有说出这句话。

Fingon短暂地拥抱了他。

“你看这些连绵的山脉，湍急的河流……这个世界是这样广阔！那些熄灭的，重新点燃就好。”

“我会的。而Morgoth将见证他的毒焰落入尘埃中，连并他自己。”

Maedhros对着挚友由衷地微笑，目送着Fingon向西回到自己的队伍中。然后他也纵身跨上马背，带领他的人民一路东行，披着轻盈的晨光和沉重的死亡，回归那座恋人般的城市的怀抱。

大地在马蹄下迅速地后退，时间如风声擦过艾尔达精灵的耳畔，世界随着他的足迹自西向东，从神明的时代走向精灵的时代：和平在鲜血漫肆的土地上播下新芽，在城墙上点燃灯火，为城市灌入音乐与诗歌，将风鼓入炉膛之中！但随后它用沙土铺盖了荒芜焦黑的平原，令海原巍然而立吞没大地，令赫赫城池消逝于蔓草荒烟，希望破灭，英雄堕入深渊，从此姓名只与罪恶相连，世界是白帆之上一顶黯淡的残阳。

贝尔兰享有了五百个岁月的荣耀，人类的国度努曼诺尔与其同寿，林顿、伊瑞詹、伊姆拉崔、凯萨督姆、罗斯洛立安，各只有数百千年的时光。叛逆者与忠诚者，被褫夺者与被眷顾者，获取名望者和失却生命者，渡海而来的归乡者和跨越海洋而去的征服者，都同等地在时间中流转，这历史至今仍在循环往复；而久远年代的事情早已被忘却。

只有一座孤岛浮于海面之上，海鸟盘旋在她的银发中。她依旧日日望着早已斗转星移的天空，如同她诞生之日起，如同在为她的诞生而庆祝的夜晚一样，在不需要守望北方、也不需要迎接归来者的时代，等待她的骑士点燃所有火把，再次为她戴上那顶属于光荣的花冠。

她等待着。

 


End file.
